


SDfSH: Nano Suits

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Various Other Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Don't copy to another site, Gen, SDfSH 'verse, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: It rarely happens that the team is caught off guard while out in public somewhere, needing to suit up, but it does happen. After the Battle of New York, that had been a major talking point among the team, because they couldn’t just wear their battle gear all the time, but they couldn’t just never leave the tower, either. Within a month, Tony had the answer for them.





	SDfSH: Nano Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome! This takes place within the Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH) 'verse, but I think it can be read as a standalone. Basically, all you need to know is that Lucky is Clint's service dog, and as of this story, he is the only service dog in the tower. Enjoy!

It rarely happens that the team is caught off guard while out in public somewhere, needing to suit up, but it does happen. After the Battle of New York, that had been a major talking point among the team, because they couldn’t just wear their battle gear all the time, but they couldn’t just never leave the tower, either. Within a month, Tony had the answer for them.

 

Tony had come from his workshop, exiting the elevator with a flourish and a loud “Ta-da! No need to thank me, you’re welcome, blah blah blah.”

 

He’d walked around the room, handing each member of the team what looked like a poker chip with a key ring attached to it, each person turning the chip over in their hands.

 

“What is it, exactly?” Steve had asked at last, because no one was sure what they were supposed to say, and Tony had frowned.

 

“Uh, it’s a suit for each of you! Made of nanoparticles. That way, you can wear whatever you want when you leave the tower, and if there’s an emergency, just tap that little thing to your chest, and boom! A fully functional suit, not the best, not yet, at least, I need time to perfect it, but these should work for now! And when you’re done, tap near the chest piece again, and it’ll sink back into that container. Go on, try them on!”

 

Everyone trades uncertain glances, but then Steve puts his red-white-and-blue chip on his chest and taps it, and a suit starts to expand across his chest, covering down to his wrists and ankles. Steve looks at it in shock, raising his arms to look at every angle of it.

 

“What the hell,” he whispers, and Tony gasps.

 

“Language, Cap! Now go on, Romanoff, Barton, try yours!” Clint and Natasha communicate for a moment through eye contact alone, and then they both nod, putting the chips to their chests and tapping them in sync. Their suits spread out to form around them.

 

Tony is practically beaming. “Awesome! Now stand up, do a little turn, I need to make sure I got the dimensions and everything right. Do they fit well? Are they comfortable? Anything too loose, too tight?”

 

Tony circles them while they list any complaints, but then Clint holds out a hand to stop Tony as he approaches.

 

“Okay, hold on. The suits are great, but Nat and I both use weapons, and Cap has his shield. What about those?”

 

Tony grins. “I thought you would never ask. Here.” Tony hands each of them another chip. “Just hold it in your palm and then press it.”

 

Steve presses on his, and a shield pops up, the straps on the back fitting nicely around his hand and forearm. Clint’s becomes a bow with a quiver of arrows, and Natasha’s becomes a gun and an ammo belt with reload clips attached. When all three stare at Tony in shock, Tony shrugs.

 

“Like I said, not perfect yet. But it’s better than being stuck in this tower all the fucking time. None of us want that. So, all you have to do is remember to carry your two chips, and you’re good. That works, right? Oh, and try collapsing them again. Uh, for your weapons, Barton, put the quiver and bow side by side and tap the little button at the top of the bow. Rogers, tap the button between the straps, and Romanoff, put the gun and belt near each other and push the button on the front of the belt.”

 

The three follow the directions they’re given, and in a matter of minutes, the suits and weapons are collapsed back into two poker chips in each person’s hand.

 

Tony nods. “Cool! Okay, so, now we know they work. I’m going to work on making better versions. Have a good day!”

 

He’s gone before anyone can even say thank you.

 

* * *

 

When Lucky became a part of the team, there had been some discussion about what would happen if they were all out somewhere and Lucky was with them when an alert came in. It had taken about three weeks for Tony to come back with a poker chip that he handed to Clint.

 

“So, you know the chips we all have, for your own on the go gear? Well, I figured, we could probably do the same for the dog, right? But like, I wasn’t sure what would work best, having a suit kinda like mine that could fly him home, or just a suit to protect him, or a suit that he could actually join the fight with us in? But then I thought, why not all three? So uh. It’s a fully covering suit, muzzle plate and tail sheath included. It has some basic defensive and offensive maneuvers programmed in, mostly just to keep Lucky safe or, on the off chance that he’s as dumb as the rest of us, keep you safe if he jumps in front of you to protect you, Clint. If the situation gets out of hand, it has repulsors that can safely get him back to the tower and away from the battle. Is that good?”

 

Clint’s eyes go wider and wider the more Tony talks. “Yeah, that’s. That’s amazing, Tony. Thank you.” He takes the chip from Tony, turning it over in his hands. “I’m guessing you want me to have Lucky put it on, to make sure it works?” he confirms, and Tony nods, so he calls Lucky over, grabbing Lucky’s service dog gear off the counter.

 

“Paws up,” he says, and Lucky puts his front paws up on the counter, putting his head through the opening in the vest and letting Clint buckle the strap under him.

 

“Okay, paws off,” Clint says, and Lucky drops back down to stand beside him, and Clint takes a deep breath, reaching down and tapping the chip against the side of Lucky’s vest. The suit expands out and, just as Tony had explained, covers Lucky from nose to tail, moving fluidly with Lucky's every movement, even making an opening to let Lucky open his mouth and pant.

 

“Christ, Stark, is there anything you can’t do?” Clint breathes, watching as Tony circles the dog to check for any possible flaws.

 

“Well, I can’t cure cancer yet, I can’t turn into a giant green rage monster, and I can’t seem to avoid joint pain, but other than that, anything is possible,” Tony says, meeting Clint’s eyes and winking at him with a grin.

 

Tony straightens up. “Anyway, it looks great! If you can take it off for me real quick, I’ll see if there’s any other things I need to keep in mind, other than that, I’ve got more work to do. The button is right where you put the core earlier.”

 

Clint taps the same spot on Lucky’s side, and the suit retreats smoothly into the chip.

 

Tony grins. “Perfect. Alright, see you!” And just like that, he’s gone again, back down to his workshop, and Clint will never understand how the man can move and think that fast.

 

* * *

 

Tony continues to make chip versions of suits for everyone, human, god, alien, and animal alike. They’re not perfect, and they don’t work quite as well as Tony’s fully-customizable self-manipulated suit, but they’re better than nothing, so they’re a good back up, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> For other drabbles and notes related to this series or to talk to me about this series or anything else, you can find me on tumblr [ here](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!


End file.
